


Cat Chase

by sarinoxious



Series: JSE one shots [5]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Metamorphosis, marvin turns chase into a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarinoxious/pseuds/sarinoxious
Summary: Marvin turns Chase into a cat. That's it, that's the plot. It's fluff, what more do you want from me.
Series: JSE one shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437169
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. The Cattening

"Dude, are you... purring?"

Marvin was, in fact, purring, but it's not like he'd ever admit that. Instead, he shot upright, face flushed red in shame. "... no." 

"You don't have to hide it, bro, I heard and felt it clear as day. You were absolutely purring."

Marvin and Chase had been watching a movie together, you see - Marvin spends so little time on himself recently, and as Resident Dad™, it's Chase's job to make sure everybody takes care of themselves. And if that means plopping down on the couch with Marvin to watch a movie, then so be it! Chase had absentmindedly been messing with Marvin's hair - pulling it out of the tight bun he always kept it in, and gently combing it with his fingers, to which Marvin responded by resting his head on Chase's shoulder. And, inevitably, purring.

"I think something went wrong in your creation. You were probably meant to be an actual cat, not a cat mask-wearing human."

This earned Chase a playful punch on his arm. "Why are you booing me? They're right! There is nothing better-" he had to pause to throw a pillow at Chase, who was howling with laughter. "There is no better feeling than curling up in a patch of sunlight and getting head rubs."

"Sure thing, Cat-Man," he wheezed out while he grabbed the couch's armrest to prevent rolling off the couch.

"Oh, you don't believe me?" Marvin squinted and raised his hands, silver magic already curling around his fingers. "You'll see." And with a wink, his magic flooded over Chase, completely hiding him from sight. When it dissipated, it didn't show Chase. Instead, there was a red tomcat. He looked dazed for a couple of seconds, before meowing offendedly. Marvin just smirked, and reached out to pet the cat's head. It took a couple of tries, since Chase kept swiping at Marvin's hand with his claws, but eventually, Marvin got him. And, as expected, Chase froze, before melting into a content little cat puddle, purring loudly.

After a few minutes, Marvin retracted his hand, only to chuckle some more when Chase's little head followed his hand. When he realised what he did, he fell back down onto the couch, glaring at Marvin. "See? Believe me now, Chaser?" 

He tried to pet Chase again, but got his fingers bit instead. He'd be offended, but the look on Chase's little cat face was way too adorable to be mad at. "Alright, I proved my point. Back to humanity you go." 

And in a flash of silver, the orange cat vanished, and Chase reappeared. Marvin playfully pricked his finger in Chase's chest. "Don't you ever dare make fun of me for liking head rubs again, or I'll tell the whole household what just happened here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrik dislikes cats and is therefore invalid

"Why are there orange hairs on the couch?" Henrik inquired. He didn't direct the question to anyone, specifically, though he did look at Marvin, expecting an answer from him. "Did you let those strays in again? I already told you, Marvin, those damned-"

Marvin tried his best to look innocent, he really did, but a smile broke through his façade. Before Henrik could yell at him, he started talking. "Those hairs aren't from a stray," he said, pausing to figure out where Chase was right now. Probably in the recording room. He closed the door to the living room, and leant back against it. "Those are from Chase."

"Chase isn't ginger. And his hair isn't this short. I swear to god, Marvin, if you-" Henrik pointed an accusing finger at him. He did that a lot, pointing accusing fingers. Dirty dishes on the counter, a broken vase, a ruined pan due to another failed attempt at cooking - Henrik always pointed his finger at the suspect he believed to be guilty. Most of the time, he was right. That man should've been a judge, not a surgeon. Either way, Marvin already incriminated himself, so he might as well spit out the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help him Seán.

"Oh, nonono, not *human* Chase," the memory of cat Chase melting under his hand made him snicker. "Not human Chase. Cat Chase."

"You turned Chase into a cat?!"

"Ssshh, not so loud! I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Marvin, why in heaven's name would you do that?"

Marvin crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "He made fun of me because I liked getting my head pet! So I turned him into a cat to prove that it really is really good."

Henrik slid his glasses up into his hair, sighing while rubbing his tired eyes with one hand before pinching the bridge of his nose.. "I- just... next time, do it outside? You know Jack is allergic, as am I."

"Uh, yeah, sure thing! And... don't tell Chase I told you this. He's ashamed, wouldn't want to ruin his pride."

This earned him another sigh. "Only if you vacuum the couch. In fact," his eyes skidded over the floor for a moment. "Why don't you do the whole house while you've got it?" And with that, Henrik disappeared into the kitchen, probably to make coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase can't sleep

A knock on the door pulled Marvin out of the incantation he was working on. He checked the time - when did it become 3 am? And who's knocking on his door at 3 am?

"Come in?" He stood up, and with a whisk of his hand, the many tomes and crystals that littered Marvin's desk found their way back to their drawers and shelves. 

The door opened, and a bedheaded Chase stuck his head inside the room. "Uh, hey Marv- I hope I didn't wake you up."

"I... hadn't gone to bed yet. What are you doing here, Chase? Something wrong?"

"No... or, err, yes, actually." He stepped in, closing the door behind him. He was wearing pyjama pants and an old shirt with holes in it, and his hair looked like a bird's nest. "I can't sleep, and..."

"... I'm not gonna use a sleep spell on you, Chase. Those are way too dangerous, you know that."

"No, nonono, that's not what I'm here for. I, uhm..." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, picking at a hole on one of his sleeves. The soft carpet beneath his feet apparently became super interesting to him, as he could not tear his eyes away from it. 

"I was wondering if you could... if you could turn me into a cat again."

In any other circumstance, Marvin would've thought Chase was just joking, but the way he stood there - tired, exhausted, in fact, and desperate, so desperate to sleep, yet clearly frustrated with not being able to do so. So Marvin slowly nodded, gesturing for Chase to sit down on his bed. "How long for?"

Chase sits down, his hands nervously squeezing his knees. "... I'll come back to you in the morning, after I've had some sleep."

"Alright. Just - don't let Henrik see you, or else he'll give me trouble for letting a stray cat in again."

The prospect of a Henrik losing his shit over him as a cat makes Chase chuckle. "Yeah, will do."

"Alright, here goes-" and just like that, Marvin's hands flare up with silver, shrouding Chase's form. And just like before, what's left behind is a ginger cat. He yawns, stretches out, and happily trots up to Marvin, rubbing his head under his hand. Marvin laughs, and gives Chase some head rubs, before standing up. Chase meows in complaint, but Marvin shushes him. "Henrik, Chase. Be quiet. I'm just gonna take a shower - I'll leave the door to my room open, and open the door to yours. Go to bed, Chase."

And just like that, Marvin leaves a very tired cat Chase behind in his room. Big mistake, he realises as he returns - cats do as cats do, after all, so of course, Chase has decided to fall asleep on Marvin's bed. He picks him up, not bothering to wake Chase up before he does so, and sets him down on the floor. "This is my bed, Chase. Go to yours," he mumbles, already half asleep. He's out before he can hear Chase leave the room.

He wakes up with a ray of sunshine in his eyes, and a fluff of fur in his nose. He opens his eyes to find Chase, tightly curled up against his chest, softly purring. "You're lucky you're so cute, Chase." He mumbles. He strokes Chase, hoping that that will wake the cat up - not quite. Chase's purring keeps going, undisturbed. He presses his face into his pillow, hoping to catch a few extra hours of sleep.

The next time he wakes up, it's because of a knock on his door. And then another one. Even Chase stirs, yawning and stretching out, claws mercilessly digging into Marvin's chest. "Ow, Chase, stop that-" he lifts Chase's paws up, one by one, to detach the nails, before shoving him off to go open the door.

Oh shit. Oh fuck. It's Henrik. Oh no.

"Good morning, Marvin, I didn't wake you up, did I?"

Henrik's question answers himself as Marvin yawns and rubs his eyes, tiny with sleep. He combs his hair out of his face with his fingers, and leans against the doorpost, trying to block Henrik's vision into the room. "You did. What's up, Henrik?"

"I wanted to ask you- are those cat hairs."

"I- whaaaat?" Marvin says, sheepily. Henrik just nods at his shirt - black, and covered in little orange hairs. "... maybe so."

Henrik crosses his arms over his chest, playing his role as the authority figure in the house perfectly. "Marvin, you know what I said about bringing cats into the house." 

Marvin's response is cut off by pained winces, as Chase quickly climbs up his legs, over his back, and takes a seat on Marvin's shoulder. "Cha-arlemagne, no!"

"You've named it?" Henrik scoffs and takes a precautionary step back.

"*Him*, and yes."

Henrik extends his hand out, pointing in the direction of the back door. "Outside, now."

"Yes, Henrik. Let's go, Charles."

The two begin to walk away, but Henrik stops Marvin before he can leave. "What I wanted to ask you, was - have you seen Chase anywhere? I can't find him anywhere, and his bed is cold."

Chase responds with a jovial meow, and bumps his head against Marvin's. "Uhm, nope, haven't seen him. I'll keep an eye out, though!"

Once outside, the two walk away from the house, until Henrik can't possibly see them from inside the house. Marvin quickly turned Chase back, who's buckled over with laughter. This earns him a punch on his arm. "You're an idiot, Chase," is all he says before he walks back into the house.

"I found Chase!" he yells, figuring that Henrik probably will hear him. "He fell asleep outside. I don't know what he was doing there either."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie can't sleep, either

Whenever Jackie couldn’t catch any sleep, he’d go outside. He’d climb to the roof of the house - from the fence to the shed over the garden wall and from there on climbing the wall of the house, using little gaps and cracks between the brickwork to pull himself up. He could, of course, just go to the attic and climb out the roof window there, but that’s no fun.

The roof was his favourite spot at home. He’d just sit there, under the open sky, and think. He always had loads of things to think about, Jackie. Was the recent rise in crime due to a new criminal organisation? When will Jack wake up from his coma, if ever? Where did Anti go, why hasn’t anyone heard from him in so long? Is he a good hero - or, better yet, was he a good person? Why did Jack create him, why didn’t Jack give him better instructions on how to help, or maybe even a side-kick? Why did he always have to do everything alone? Why did Jack leave them?

“Meow.”

“Hm? Oh, hello, you.” A ginger cat had taken Jackie out of his whirlpool of thoughts, rubbing its little head against the hero’s ankles, and purring loudly. Jackie laid his legs down flat, and the cat hopped on immediately, begging to be pet.

“Where did you come from, little guy?” He asked, trying to think if any of their neighbours had an orange cat like this one. It didn’t have a collar, but it looked well cared for. 

“Did Marvin lure you here with promises of tuna? Sorry to disappoint you, bud, but I don’t have any food for you.”

“Meoeow.”

Jackie scratches the cat’s head, and it pushed into the hand, slowly closing its eyes in contentment. “Oh, you like that spot, hm?” 

“Mrow.”

He chuckled, and continued to pet the cat. Eventually, it opened its eyes again, and Jackie could’ve sworn they were Chases. That exact same shade of baby blue, slightly tinged with an underlying grey tone of sadness. Hm, how odd.

Eventually, the sun rose and drove the night’s sky away, basking the hero and his feline friend in the warm golden light of dawnbreak. Jackie yawned, and laid down, folding his hands behind his head, slowly dozing off in the morning sun, with a purring ball of orange on his chest.

When he woke up, the cat was gone, and the sun had risen higher up into the sky - the former gentle rays now harsh, bright, and burning. He got up, beat the dirt off his pants, before climbing down the way he came. Henrik saw him coming down - he was sipping coffee in the doorway. It must be his day off. “Morning Henrik!”

“Morning, Jackie.”

“You wouldn’t have happened to see an orange cat around, would you?” Jackie spied around the garden, looking for any trace of his nighttime friend.

“I have, he was here yesterday. Spent the night in Marvin’s room - hairs *everywhere.*” Henrik sighs, and rolls his eyes. He’s not a fan of cat hairs.

“Ah, so it’s one of Marvin’s?”

“It better not be - you know Jack’s-“

“Jack’s allergic, yeah, yeah, I know. But he’s not here now, is he?”

“I am not having this discussion with you right now.”

“Alright, fine. Is there still coffee left?”

“There’s about a cup left in the pot.”

“Cool, thanks Hen!” And with that, Jackie rushed inside, past Henrik and into the kitchen to claim that last cup. He had just seated himself on the counter when he heard someone stumble down the stairs. It was Chase, and he looked very disappointed to find the coffee pot empty. “Sorry dude, you just missed it.” He smirked as he took a sip of his coffee. It was way too hot to drink, still, but Jackie wasn’t gonna let Chase know he just burned his tongue.

Chase looked... kind of awkward, which was odd. He must be very tired if he’s not acting as his usual open self. It made Jackie feel a little bit bad, so as a compromise, he set his mug down and jumped off the counter, ushering Chase away from the coffee machine. “Here, let me make it.” 

Jackie set to it, grabbing filters and the can of ground coffee, filling the reserve up with tap water, and before short, the machine was pruttling away, tasty bean juice drip drip dripping into the pot. He hopped onto the kitchen counter, enjoying his coffee and Chase’s company. 

“Have you seen a ginger cat around, Chase?”

Chase suddenly grew hugely interested in his bare feet, mumbling something along the lines of “no”.

“You know, it’s odd… I could’ve sworn it had eyes just like yours.” 

Jackie takes another sip of his coffee, while Chase tries desperately not to look at Jackie. “Huh, that’s so weird…”

“Is something wrong, Chase? Did something happen?”

“No! Nonono, everything is fine, everything is alright. I’ve just been… sleeping poorly recently. Spend all night tossing and turning in bed.” He finally looks up, the bags under his eyes supporting his claim. He really is tired. Before Jackie can ask any further questions, the coffee finishes. Chase pours himself a cup and hurries upstairs, mumbling something about recording. Jackie watches him go with concern in his eyes, and makes a mental note to ask Henrik to check up on Chase later.


End file.
